Hornea la galleta feliz
by HnW
Summary: Pilares destrozados, puertas destruidas y restos de madera en el suelo, cráteres por doquier, algunas manchas de sangre seca… Ni siquiera un lugar sagrado había escapado al horror. Fic ambientado en el universo de Mirai (Gohan & Videl). [Este fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español]
1. Parte II

**ACLARACIÓN: este capítulo es la parte II de la historia, pero se puede leer como un fic independiente (OS). Pueden partir aquí o en la parte I. Pido las disculpas por el enredo. Espero que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Hornea la galleta feliz**

 **Parte II**

* * *

La altura seguía siendo la misma pero la sensación de paz y exhalación ya no existía como en aquel entonces. Pilares destrozados, puertas destruidas y restos de madera en el suelo, cráteres por doquier, algunas manchas de sangre seca… Ni siquiera un lugar sagrado había escapado al horror. Suspiró.

Estaba sentado en un rincón de la cama mientras observaba a Videl dormir profundamente cubierta por una maltrecha manta, una de las pocas cosas que había alcanzado a rescatar en la fatídica huida desde lo que era el Monte Paoz. Las ruinas en las que estaba convertido el Templo Sagrado no les ayudaba a ambos a reponerse del shock que habían experimentado hace menos de un día.

Suspiró nuevamente. En su mente siempre tuvo la feliz idea de que una vez eliminados los androides podría volar hacia el templo junto con su madre, Trunks, Bulma y también Videl para tener respiro y abstracción en familia, desconectarse del sufrimiento y reír amistosamente por pequeñeces. Otro anhelo roto a la lista.

En lo que iba a ser una amena reunión para despejarse un poco de tanto entrenamiento, los androides irrumpieron de golpe la morada de los Son, asesinando a Trunks como saludo de bienvenida sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar. Un rayo energético había atravesado su pecho quitándole la vida al instante.

Gohan fue el primero en reaccionar y lleno de furia se abalanzó sobre N° 18 quien había disparado hacia su querido aprendiz, momento que N° 17 aprovechó para disparar directamente a Bulma que recién estaba intentando acercarse al cuerpo ensangrentado de Trunks. Cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó definitivamente sobre el pecho de su hijo, como si su último suspiro se hubiera evaporado luchando contra la inercia.

Contra todo pronóstico N° 18 no le devolvió el golpe a Gohan. Su venganza fue matar a Chi Chi quien con una serenidad que enrabió a los androides esperó tranquila su último suspiro. Aquel desprecio les había dolido más que cualquier otro golpe que hayan recibido. La esposa del difunto Goku era una mujer a analizar pues sin luchar había logrado enrostrar a los androides la miseria que se les encaminaba si destruían todo el planeta.

Por su parte Gohan no daba crédito a lo que veía y sintiéndose por unos instantes libre de toda atadura fue capaz de liberar su furia; ya no había nada que perder para él. Con aquella mochila lejos de sus hombros se abalanzó con puño y patadas a los androides dándoles una golpiza como las que vivía en sus de por sí escasos pasajes oníricos. Alejó de una patada llena de ira a N° 17 y se abalanzó sobre N° 18 con un certero puñetazo que le arrancó un quejido que desbordaba un dolor hasta placentero. Contrario a la expresión de dolor que imaginaba ver, N° 18 se estaba riendo en su cara.

—No podrás contra nosotros. Ni con tu furia al máximo podrás y lo sabes.

Esas palabras le cayeron como hielo en la espalda a la vez que aquellos ojos celestes le recordaron que Videl aún seguía viva en una habitación contigua, tratando de recuperarse del último ataque que los androides perpetraron a su refugio, reposando para sobreponerse del brutal shock que había experimentado. Él no sabía lo que había sucedido exactamente pero intuía que los androides se habían aburrido y sólo querían matar a sangre fría para hacerla sufrir por una razón que desconocía.

Pero eso no importaba más, ya después vería qué hacer porque Videl no moriría. Y si ella en verdad quisiese morir… Se encargaría de que tuviera sus momentos de felicidad y no les daría a los androides el lujo de matarla.

Se concentró en N° 17 quien volvía para atacar junto a N° 18 y sin que ellos se lo esperasen atacó.

—¡Taiyoken!

Desconocía si los androides estaban enterados de la presencia de Videl, pero debía cuidarse si quería protegerla. Mientras antes pudiera alejarse de los androides sería mejor para ambos y el momento de generar la oportunidad perfecta era justo ahí.

—¡Kame Kame HA! —atacó con todas sus fuerzas dando de lleno a los androides que no alcanzaron a protegerse y salieron disparados con violencia del lugar.

Aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió a la pieza donde se encontraba Videl completamente desorientada y con sábanas incluidas la cargó, agradeció al difunto Kami-sama que junto a la cama hubiera una pequeña bolsa en la que alcanzó a echar algunas hierbas y voló con ella a toda velocidad hacia una pequeña cueva al lado del mar que quedaba a algunos kilómetros de ahí.

Lamentaba profundamente haber abandonado los cuerpos de Chi Chi, Bulma y Trunks pero las palabras casi proféticas de su madre lo tranquilizaron. Si algo ocurría él debía salvar a quien pudiera y correr. Sin recriminaciones, sin rencores… El consuelo de pensar en la idea de que por fin sus padres se reencontrarían en el más allá adormecía sus frustraciones. Deseaba de todo corazón que Vegeta también estuviera ahí y se reencontrase con Bulma, además de poder disfrutar de su hijo, un orgulloso guerrero nacido con una mala estrella pero con una bondad y fuerza inconmensurables. Chi Chi también se lo había dicho, Bulma y ella a pesar del trágico presente de los androides habían podido disfrutar de su vida, por lo mismo él y Trunks se debían mantener vivos. Gohan sabía que lo mataron porque los androides querían frustrarlo y recalcarle su incapacidad. Eso era lo más dolía en su orgullo de guerrero saiyajin y de alguna forma pensaba que si Goku y Vegeta estaban enterados de su situación, hacían aquel dolor como propio, porque nunca dejaron de entrenar, ya fuera por sí mismos o el bien de otros.

Lágrimas de frustración y tristeza caían de sus ojos pero nunca aminorando la frenética velocidad de su vuelo. Videl seguía en shock aún y tenía los ojos perdidos pero se asía con fuerza de sus ropas de guerrero. Gohan giró su rostro y con el hombro se secó las lágrimas. Aún había una persona a la que podía cuidar para hacer feliz.

* * *

Estaban ocultos en una pequeña cueva frente al mar, tan apacible como intacta. Videl se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón cubierta con una manta, observando en silencio a Gohan quien estaba más cerca de la salida y llevaba de pie 30 minutos sin moverse. Al parecer estaba tan perdido como ella.

Gohan entendía ahora las palabras de su madre. Ella no le preguntó quién era aquella muchacha que había rescatado del ataque de los androides a un refugio, le preguntó si acaso la quería. Era tan torpe. Esas cosas no te las enseñaban en libros pero su madre lo había salvado incluso muerta: tenía que hacerla feliz como fuese porque en ese tiempo de desgracia no había momentos para el amor, pero él estaba atrapado en sus redes desde que la conoció. En sus ojos, en su determinación… Verla sumergida en ese shock lo hacía imaginar las peores atrocidades, a pesar de no poseer mayores golpes en su cuerpo y pensó de momento que no le preguntaría lo que había ocurrido. Tal vez no les quedaba mucho tiempo más de vida pero estaba seguro de una cosa: la haría feliz, ya casi sólo podía pensar en eso.

—Veo que tienes frío. Dime, ¿tienes hambre? —trató de hacer caso omiso a la tragedia que había acontecido hace unas horas. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Con mucho cuidado le quitó la manta que la protegía, la envolvió completamente con un suave abrazo y ayudándose de su boca y piernas se las arregló para que ambos estuvieran bajo la manta. Aunque Videl no alzara la mirada podía percibir la enorme seguridad con la que el joven guerrero se desenvolvía, pero por su ubicación no podía verle el rubor que llenaba su rostro, así como ella no era consciente de que también estaba sonrojada, que esa acción le había sacado un pequeño peso de su fatídica vivencia.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero puedes confiar en mí —un pequeño beso en la frente era su prueba de confianza.

Se desconocía a sí mismo. El jamás hubiera actuado tan imprudente y mucho menos con tanta confianza y desplante, por mucho que supiera que era una situación anormal donde Videl no tomaría nunca la iniciativa, endosándole a él la responsabilidad. Aunque en otra circunstancia se imaginaba totalmente cohibido, el sentirse tan desesperanzado y cercano a la muerte lo cambiaba de una manera muy distinta a las que prevalecían en las peleas: moriría lo más tranquilo posible.

Videl sí entendió ese pensamiento y que no les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, lo más probable. Y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados por la resignación. Estuvieron horas así, sin moverse, unidos más allá de lo que habían experimentado antes en su vida.

Así llego la tarde.

—Puede que los androides estén rondando por aquí, así que no puedo hacer una fogata grande para abrigarnos y cocinar. Trataré de pescar y cocinar con pequeñas esferas de energía, espero que no sintamos mucho frío —instintivamente colocó su brazo sobre su nuca tal como hiciera su padre.

Se esforzaba en sonar tranquilo pero el rostro perdido, frío y desencajado de Videl le partía el alma y no le permitía relajarse. A pesar de eso, intentó un esbozo de sonrisa y después de un día que había parecido eterno, balbuceó sus primeras palabras.

—Gracias. Estaré bien —Gohan por un segundo sintió que el sol había salido en su corazón.

Videl había acompañado esas palabras con una bella sonrisa al final, porque sabía la congoja que llevaba el saiyan sobre sus hombros. Hizo el ademán de levantarse y aunque él le dijo que se sentara, el que terminó cediendo fue él y hasta la ayudó a levantarse. Para ella era la primera vez en los últimos siete días y de alguna manera se sentía mejor.

Lo besó. Se había empinado un poco torpe y con calma buscó la boca del guerrero para apretarle los labios con los suyos y transmitirle su apoyo. Había sido el primer beso de ambos y en ellos persistía el resentimiento de poder recién disfrutar algo así, que el hecho de hablar de besos era casi un tabú en esa época.

Ella fue la primera en apartar ese pensamiento. A esa altura ya no sentía su propia vida como valiosa y no le importaba si vivía o moría, pero Gohan era otro caso justo frente a sus ojos. Tampoco le importaba, incluso si apenas tenía segundos para ser feliz junto a él, los aprovecharía sin distracciones.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca del saiyan sin saber muy bien qué hacer y notó un salto de su parte: él tampoco sabía cómo usarla. Cayeron de cuenta que no tenían prisas y probando de distintas maneras lograron establecer un ritmo de juego y caricias donde no les faltara aire ni amor. Sin embargo Gohan no estaba totalmente concentrado en el beso. Estar así junto a Videl era algo maravilloso y en verdad lamentaba no haberla besado antes. La quería, bien lo sabía y también que era un sentimiento mutuo pero ambos, así como Trunks, se habían negado la felicidad por elección propia. Se maldecía por haber pensado tanto y haber hecho poco, como por ejemplo no haberla besado antes. Ella jamás hubiera opuesto resistencia, lo suyo había sido un magnetismo a primera vista.

Videl dejó de mover sus labios.

—No pienses en nada más que en esto.

Lo volvió a besar a la vez que lo abrazaba y él conmovido en su interior la correspondió con suavidad. Aunque fuera por un momento efímero trataría de olvidar todas sus recriminaciones y simplemente le haría caso.

* * *

Al ver las estrellas tan apacibles iluminando el cielo nocturno, la quietud y el frescor en el ambiente nada hacía presagiar la destrucción que embargaba a gran parte del mundo. "A los humanos", se corrigió. Los animales vivían completamente ajenos a la destrucción y sentía que hasta le miraban con extrañeza durante sus viajes de entrenamiento. Incluso los peces que había cazado sentía que le miraban con lástima estando ya asados…

—Iremos a un sitio un tanto destruido donde aunque aquí pasen segundos, allá serán horas, días enteros. Es un lugar seguro. Volaremos ahora ya que los androides no se molestan en atacar de noche, allá pensaremos en lo próximo que haremos.

—Nunca me contaste de ese lugar, ¿era tu lugar de entrenamiento secreto? —El rostro de Gohan se ensombreció y supo que no debió haber preguntado.

—Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir aumentando mi nivel de combate. Podría con uno de los androides, no con dos a la vez y menos con un brazo de desventaja. Mi idea era entrenar a Trunks y mantenerlo alejado de esas limitaciones, guiarlo en su entrenamiento allí pero…

—Lo siento.

—No tenías cómo saber. Bien, vamos.

—Cuida de mí, Gohan.

—…tú también cuida de mí, Videl.

Eran dos jóvenes enamorados que por fin habían exteriorizado aquellos sentimientos que tanto los consumían. Mientras volaba Gohan trataba de concentrarse en esos recuerdos excitantes pero los asesinatos que había presenciado le imposibilitaban la tarea. Además antes de eso Videl estuvo en un shock profundo y estaba seguro que los androides tenían que ver con eso. Estaba seguro de que si se enteraba de lo que le habían hecho no podría ocultar más tiempo su ki, lo que finalmente delataría su posición y sería su final instantáneo.

—Gohan —Videl llevaba observándolo unos minutos sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¡Despertaste…!

—Hace unos minutos —tomó su mano. Ya se lo había dicho a sí misma, estaba decidida a disfrutar como pudiera sus momentos con él. Enlazaron sus manos.

—Videl… aquí no hay comida, excepto en un lugar. Iremos para allá y luego decidiremos qué hacer, ¿te parece?

—Me parece.

—Y otra cosa.

—Dime.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Videl en una respuesta muda pronunció un "¿Qué?". No tenía sentido excepto por la mirada tan decidida de Gohan. El en verdad la estaba invitando a una cita.

—No será una cita como las que hemos imaginado en nuestra vida anterior, pero será una cita.

—Está bien, acepto —no titubeó pero no se lo terminaba de creer, hasta podría decir que esto superaba sus casi inexistentes expectativas.

—Ven, acompáñame.

* * *

—Esta es la habitación del tiempo. Si te mueves cerca de la puerta no hay problema pero no debes ir más allá de este desnivel —lo marcó con su pie— porque la gravedad aumenta y no podrás resistirlo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Tendremos nuestra cita aquí —se dio la vuelta y caminó a una puerta cercana a la entrada—. En este cajón logré reunir un poco de harina, un poquito de aceite, azúcar, algunas legumbres y también semillas.

—¿Por qué los tenías aquí? —El rostro de Gohan se desencajó—. No… no es necesario que me lo digas.

—Mi papá era un guerrero formidable que se la pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando pero mi madre logró convencerlo de que no entrenara durante lo que era navidad —sonrió con nostalgia—. En esa fecha desde temprano nos dedicábamos a cazar algunos animales, recolectar un poco de fruta y ella nos recibía con galletas recién horneadas —Videl podría jurar que sus estómagos rugieron—. Eran deliciosas, recuerdo perfectamente el sabor que tenían… Siempre las servía con chocolate caliente y compartíamos los tres en familia y muchas veces se nos unía mi abuelo… Tenía la idea de que cuando lográramos derrotar a los androides tuviéramos una pequeña fiesta navideña y hacer galletas con estos ingredientes. Tal vez no tengamos todos lo necesario, pero con eso al menos tendríamos un esbozo de galleta… —Gohan no pudo aguantar las lágrimas—. Mamá me dijo que aprovechara de ser feliz… Es sólo porque estás aquí que quiero intentar hornear nuestras galletas. Esa será nuestra cita.

De los ojos de Videl también se desprendían lágrimas. Navidad era una fecha cuya existencia casi había olvidado y ahí la tenía frente a sus ojos: sin viejos pascueros, sin luces de navidad ni locales comerciales atestados de gente. Lo que más disfrutaba de esa fecha era la compañía de sus padres, aunque sólo hubiera pasado una única navidad junto a ellos, uno de sus tesoros más preciados. Pensaba en cómo deseaba que Gohan hubiera sido parte de esa familia, así como ella en la casa de los Son…

—Bien —Videl se limpió las lágrimas y con cuidado hizo lo mismo con Gohan—. Apenas aprendí a cocinar antes, pero podemos improvisar. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Para qué son las semillas?

—Estas semillas si las dejas remojando en agua durante unos minutos expulsan una especie de líquido pegajoso. Mamá me explico que pueden cumplir la función de los huevos para ligar los ingredientes. Podemos mezclar la harina, legumbres, un poco de aceite y el azúcar junto con los granos para darle consistencia y un poco de sabor.

—¿Y cómo molemos las legumbres? —Gohan rió.

—Eso es fácil —presionó un puñado de legumbres en sus manos y lo tritutó sin esfuerzo—. La verdad no sé cómo irán a quedar, pero quiero comer galletas. Siento que de alguna manera necesito algo así.

—Yo también.

—Acá hay una pequeña cocina e implementos necesarios para subsistir, hasta un pequeño horno… Alcancé a traer algunas hierbas, así que tendremos un té exótico como parte del menú —sonrió.

Gohan era mucho más atractivo cuando sonreía con seguridad y Videl que hablaba lo justo y necesario se aferró a su brazo por el costado, inclinándose hacia él.

—Te quiero.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Cuánto la quería.

* * *

No contaban con muchos ingredientes así que hicieron una pequeña prueba para tres galletas. Parecían unos críos esperando impacientes el paso de los minutos, sonriendo como bobos y de ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Resultaron bien.

—¡Podemos poner el resto entonces!

Poco menos de una hora después en una pequeña mesita Gohan colocó las galletas y sirvió un té de hierba que lo había acompañado en varios de sus viajes de entrenamiento. Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia y nervios, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Esta será nuestra cita, nuestra cena de navidad y de año nuevo.

—A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… Me alegra poder tenerla. Es algo que fue impensado durante mucho tiempo y bueno… me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado.

—Cuando pequeño siempre me imaginé con esta edad siendo un gran investigador, con una buena situación económica y tal vez con una linda familia. Así como con mis padres teníamos una tradición de navidad, quería forjar una nueva con mi familia.

Videl sonrió amarga. Le gustaba la idea de tener una navidad simbólica junto a Gohan pero las circunstancias eran demasiado dolorosas como para sonreír sin ataduras, por más pura que fuera su disposición. Seguro que a él le pasaba lo mismo, pese a estar segura de que sus padres también les animaban a disfrutar.

El silencio llenó la habitación. Nunca ninguno había estado en una cita, no sabían que decir y realmente no existía un tema de conversación que fuese ameno… Pero el sabor de las galletas los reconfortaba tanto. Fue entonces cuando Gohan recordó un libro que leyó ya adulto, entre las cosas que habían sobrevivido de su casa.

El mito de Sísifo.

En su pecho se hizo un vacío tan hondo porque ahí tenía la respuesta a todas sus dudas: no importaba realmente lo que ocurriera, tenían que disfrutar sus momentos juntos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para…

—Videl, yo… —exclamó torpe y de golpe, ella se exaltó—, yo… yo quiero que aprovechemos lo más que podamos estos momentos.

Tragó saliva. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería… Era algo que nunca se había cuestionado, pero teniéndolo ahí, frente a ella a unos escasos milímetros de su rostro con un tono suplicante y contenidamente sexual, simplemente no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Gohan bajó la mirada.

—Si no respondes… pero no te preo—

—Sí quiero… Es sólo que no sé muy bien… no sé nada —pensó que con suerte sabía besar desde hace unas horas.

—Tú misma lo dijiste antes, que sólo pensara en eso —Videl contagió con su sonrisa a Gohan y asintió.

El saiyan se acercó lento y febril a Videl buscando su boca. Desde el principio la besaba con pasión, dando algunos besos por su cuello y otros por la clavícula, mordiendo, saboreando, jugando con esa piel tan blanca que comenzaba a volverlo loco. Se excitaba terriblemente al oír los fuertes gemidos que emitía Videl a la vez que ella con sus manos le acariciaba su ancha espalda a lo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Una parte de Videl se sentía en el cielo, nublada por el placer y acalorada por los besos de Gohan, mientras que otra la mantenía atada a la tierra: al acariciarle la espalda pudo perfectamente palpar algunas cicatrices de combate y estaba segura de que él también había visto algunas que había ella acumulado con los años… Incluso dentro del mundo de las caricias húmedas no podían borrar sus heridas, pretender que no existían u olvidarlas con la pasión que los envolvía parecía un chiste de mala calaña.

A Gohan le hubiera encantado desvestirla con calma y memorizar cada rincón de aquel níveo cuerpo, tan frágil como pequeño, pero en su desesperación por el temor de que aquella fantasía acabara antes de ocurrir como la cena familiar fue que comenzó a desvestir a Videl como un salvaje apenas habiéndose alejado de la mesa en dirección a la pequeña cama que había al lado de la cocina.

—Me lastimas.

—¡Lo siento…! —pero no paraba de actuar— pero quiero hacerlo ya, Videl. Siempre te he querido, desde que nos conocimos… Siempre reteniendo estos sentimientos y ahora que ya no tenemos nada que perder…yo.. no puedo esperar más.

Ya habían llegado a la pequeña alcoba y casi no se habían dado cuenta, estaban totalmente concentrados en el cuerpo del otro que todo lo demás parecía inexistente o pasajero.

Videl lo miraba sin decir nada.

—Entiendo, pero ten cuidado… recuerda que eres un animal.

Aquella broma sutil incendió cualquier amago de calma en Gohan.

—¿Animal dijiste?

La empujó sensual y bruscamente hacia la cama y aventó con fuerza los pantalones de la chica y el mismo se sacó la ropa. Su mirada ardía por la desesperación y el deseo, cosa que a Videl la excitaba. Siguió besando, pasó debajo del cuello hacia sus senos jugando como un bebé, besando como un hombre borracho de pasión y devoción.

Estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo bien, los quejidos de Videl le decían cómo proceder, las marcas que le estaba dejando en la espalda eran cicatrices que luciría orgulloso en el más allá.

Si Videl debía gritar, debía ser de placer. Un placer que nadie más que él debía darle.

—¡Ah…! —el saiyan casi se sintió desvanecer al tacto de su miembro con las suaves manos de Videl.

—No es justo que sólo yo disfrute.

—S-sí… —su visión comenzó a nublarse. No había imaginado nunca lo placentero que podía llegar a ser aquello.

Videl sacó a relucir toda su malicia. Lo masturbaba con prisa, lento, a distintos ritmos siempre siendo impredecible para Gohan quien tuvo que parar sus caricias y dedicarse en su totalidad al goce. Ya recostado de espaldas, Videl dejó de jugar con su miembro y se posó sobre él besando su amplio pecho, rozando su entrepierna con la suya. Sentía como Gohan palpitaba por dentro y por fuera.

—No aguanto más, Videl. Ahora nos toca a ambos —sin pedir permiso la giró para quedar sobre ella—. Iré lento y despacio, dime cómo te vas sintiendo. Prometo no dañarte. Ella sonrió mientras asentía, tranquila y afiebrada.

Se acomodó por última vez y fue introduciendo su miembro despacio. No sentía necesidad de ir rápido, cada centímetro que avanzaba era un bálsamo de placer y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Videl estaba completamente húmeda y no mostraba señales de dolor, le hubiera partido el alma haberla visto sufrir mientras él gozaba.

Ya estaba completamente dentro de ella y tuvo que soltar un gemido lleno de sopor. Si pensaba que estaba extasiado, al ver la cara que tenía Videl no sabía cómo describirse a sí mismo.

—Empezaré a moverme.

—Hazlo por favor.

Estaba completamente sumisa a lo que él quisiera hacerle pero a la vez le daba órdenes. Le encantaba que fuera tan suave y decidida a la vez... Tuvo que contar hasta uno para no descontrolarse.

Bajó un poco y comenzó a besarla a la vez que la embestía lentamente, con una paciencia casi paternal. Ella movía al mismo ritmo sus caderas y con sus brazos le agarraba la cabeza decidida.

—Yo mando —no alcanzó ni a preguntar a qué se refería cuando Videl movió sus caderas con una fuerza muy superior a lo que estaban haciendo. Gohan soltó un gemido.

—N-o te creas —Gohan la embistió dos veces seguidas tan rápido que a ambos se les escapó un sonoro grito.

Estuvieron luchando donde no importaba quien ganara porque cada grito de placer los llevaba lejos, de casa, de los androides y de sus pesares. A veces se detenían un poco y en otras iban a un ritmo enfermizo. Querían estirar el momento lo más posible.

Gohan estaba embobado viendo los senos de Videl saltar mientras ella estaba encima suyo, moviendo sus caderas, roja, perlada en sudor y con los ojos más celestes y cristalinos que nunca. Agarró con fuerza sus caderas y él mismo la hizo hacer movimientos frenéticos donde ambos gritaban más fuerte y con mayor frecuencia. El final estaba cerca.

Primero fue Gohan quien pegó un sonoro grito mientras se desvanecía, Videl aturdida se sentía explotar por dentro. Se dejo caer y se abrazó a él.

—Te quiero, te quiero. Te amo.

Gohan no respondió, la abrazó con fuerza y recién ahí fue capaz de hablarle.

—Te adoro, mujer hermosa.

Se quedaron dormidos horas que parecieron eternas, un relajo total y absoluto que necesitaban desde hace años. Gohan fue el primero en despertar y pasar a la ducha: necesitaba reflexionar aunque su mente estuviera en blanco todo el tiempo. Videl seguía durmiendo

Algo le molestaba en su interior y desconocía la razón. Por inercia vio a la puerta de entrada y se le fue la temperatura: estaba un par de centímetros abierta.

Corrió hacia Videl y se abrazó fuerte con ella bajo las sábanas. El final estaba ahí, la hora de morir había llegado, los androides no tardarían más que unos minutos en aparecer.

* * *

Hola a todos, esta historia significa mucho para mí por distintas razones. Sólo diré que es un anexo de una historia que aún no publico, en la que se explica qué pasó con Videl y qué pasará con ellos al final. Si no la he publicado es porque no quiero agregar más cosas pendientes a mi de por sí ya larga lista.

Fue un bonito desafío superar mi récord de palabras y dejarlo 4 mil palabras en un OS. No sé qué más decir, el fic tiene un trasfondo un tanto filosófico, mezclado con lemon, sangre, romance y destrucción con galletitas de navidad. Sólo ustedes pueden decirme qué les parece esta combinación.

Como siempre les agradezco a todos sus lecturas, follows, favs y rws.

Abrazos a todos y felices fiestas!


	2. Parte I

**ACLARACIÓN: este capítulo es la parte I de la historia. Siguen en la parte II (primer capítulo) y terminan en la parte III (por publicar).** **Pido las disculpas por el enredo. Espero que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Hornea la galleta feliz**

 **Parte I**

* * *

El cielo muchas veces podía ser cruelmente engañoso: amplio, despejado, limpio y luminoso. Un lugar tranquilo y solitario que no era más que un triste engaño. Bien lo sabía aquella muchacha de ojos apagados que llevaba siete largos días sin bajar un milímetro la vista desde aquella traumática ocasión. Podría juzgarse por sus ojeras que tal vez no había pegado un ojo desde ese momento, o por su tez casi transparente la falta de energía y sangre… Esos ojos enmudecidos por toda la crueldad que había visto y que le había tocado sufrir en su propia carne. La inercia la obligaba a no bajar la mirada y pasar de la destrucción que la abrazaba.

No podía pensar, no podía hablar.

Ni siquiera podía maldecir su suerte.

Las pocas personas que aún vivían en el planeta lo presentían mas ninguno quería pronunciar esas palabras desoladoras: el guerrero dorado estaba muerto. Desde meses que se no se había visto su destello dorado ni fuerza oponiéndose a los androides. Si aquel guerrero que representaba la única esperanza de salvación y alivio ya no existía más… ¿Qué podía quedarle a ella que lo había perdido todo? De su vida anterior al caos y destrucción lo único que le quedaba eran intentos de recuerdos. El dolor era tan fuerte e intenso que dudaba de la veracidad de su vida completa, que en su afán de alejar la desgarradora realidad magnificaba sus momentos felices, inventaba historias y desvariaba como lo hacían los ancianos. La treintena se le hacía tan distante, imposible, casi transparente.

Lo único cierto y lo único claro era que su recuerdo más real lo tenía en su rostro, aquellos orbes celestes, la extensión de su padre. Jamás hubiera imaginado la tragedia que aquello le acarrearía.

El sol se expandía con fuerza tras las blandas nubes que pintaban el cielo. Mañana, después de seis días de agonía al fin podría decir adiós a su existencia y al mundo terrenal que alguna vez quiso, anhelando llegar a un lugar lleno de paz donde estuvieran sus padres esperando por su abrazo. Había sido buena en su vida, no podía merecer otra cosa excepto para los androides. A pesar de la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios no sabía si las lágrimas secas que brotaban de sus ojos eran de felicidad o tristeza. Tal vez alivio o la expresión de la locura ante la muerte y la tortura, la incredulidad ante un mundo lleno de sueños rotos, tan altos y firmes como los edificios hechos añicos a lo largo y ancho del planeta.

Por alguna razón un tenue resplandor dorado se colaba en su visión.

—Por favor… —su voz salía apenas entre finos sollozos—. No más. No más ilusiones. Por… Favor… Llévame lejos de aquí.

Su voz decaía, se apagaba mientras lloraba y se sentía desfallecer. Unos brazos la abrazaron torpemente sin saber muy bien qué más hacer.

—Papá… Mamá… Los extrañé.

* * *

—Disculpa las molestias, mamá… —incluso con un brazo menos siempre mantuvo el mismo gesto que su padre.

—No te preocupes, es bueno tener un poco de compañía. Te quedarás con ella un tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, no sé cuánto… Lo entiendes.

—Hijo, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—Mamá, por favor…

—¿Sabes por qué tu papá nunca dejó de entrenar? —el titubeo de Gohan fue evidente.

—Porque siempre quiso ser más fuerte.

—No sólo eso. Es porque podía volverse más fuerte…

—¡Yo también me puedo volver más fuerte!

—No por nada eres hijo de Goku, pero hijo, mírate, a ti, a tu frustración —hizo una pausa—. Va más allá de no poder derrotar a los androides por mucho que entrenes hasta el cansancio incluso en la habitación del tiempo… —Gohan suspiró derrotado.

—No puedo entenderlo… siento que estoy llegando a mi límite, cada vez me cuesta aumentar más mi fuerza. Ellos lo saben y por eso no me matan… ¡Se están burlando de mi ineptitud!

—Hijo… —Chi Chi cerró los ojos respetando su frustración.

—Sabiendo el riesgo que traía fingí mi muerte para que dejaran de destruir los refugios que quedaban y ganar tiempo entrenando a Trunks pero… ¡¿Qué ejemplo puede dar alguien que no se puede hacer más fuerte?!

Lo único que sonó fue la bofetada que Chi Chi le propinó a su hijo quien incrédulo apenas se atrevió a girar el rostro de vuelta. Su madre definitivamente sabía golpear.

—Hijo… es una posibilidad que la solución a tu problema esté en ti mismo. Tu padre siempre confió ciegamente en tus capacidades y no creo que su instinto de saiyajin se haya equivocado —Gohan volvió la cara sintiendo el sabor a sangre en su boca—. Creo que tú eres tu peor enemigo —la sangre le sabía más intensa y amarga—, tal como Trunks. Ambos se sobre exigen, se culpan en demasía y se autoimponen una presión que bordea lo insano. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaron algo a plenitud?

Gohan bajó la mirada. Ya ni recordaba lo que se sentía.

—Hijo, nadie, absolutamente nadie les recriminará nada, no es malo que se den un tiempo para disfrutar o descansar ¡Y si alguien se queja yo misma le enseñaré a cerrar la boca y jamás lo olvidará!

Abrazó a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillándose mientras sujetaba débil las ajadas manos de aquella mujer que tanto había sufrido. En ese discurso había vuelto a ver el fulgor en esos ojos apagados por la tristeza y la incertidumbre, que tenían más vida y determinación que los suyos.

—Déjame disfrutar unos días contigo. Con Trunks y también con Bulma. Nos lo merecemos.

—Está bien… —Ya de pie y revitalizado asintió.

—¿Aquella muchacha…?

—Es la única sobreviviente, por más que busqué. Eran buenas personas, había pasado algún tiempo con ellos. La encontré en estado de shock y creo que la dejaron viva a propósito, ¡esos malditos androides! —Gohan nunca notó que la pregunta no iba en ese sentido. Lo que ella quería preguntarle si acaso quería a esa muchacha.

—Hijo, ve a buscar a Trunks y a Bulma, yo me quedaré con ella. Tal vez el lugar no sea el de antes pero sigue siendo un entorno natural y la casa ha sido adaptada para obtener agua del pequeño río que queda cerca. Tenemos algunas infusiones para beber y un poco de comida también.

—No tardaré.

Con una decisión en su andar que le parecía casi desconocida acompañó a Gohan hasta la puerta del hogar. Su hijo emprendía el vuelo y sentía que sus palabras habían logrado alcanzarlo en lo profundo de su pesar, algo que siempre pensó que estaba hecho sólo para Goku y Piccolo.

—No te imaginas cuánto te extrañamos, Goku…

Fue al suspirar cuando sintió un peso fantasmal sobre su hombro. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber quién era, ese tacto y sobre todo esa sensación de paz no podían ser de otra persona.

—Guíalo por favor… Para que pueda ser feliz, encontrar paz en su corazón.

Sintió sus brazos musculosos rodeándole los hombros con firmeza y suavidad, el lenguaje de la carencia y del amor. Aquella sombra que no hablaba le transmitía una tranquilidad que no había encontrado en años.

—Siempre has estado aquí y recién ahora te puedo ver, ¿verdad?

Un halo de frescura apareció detrás de su nuca. Él al fin sonreía, su respuesta era afirmativa.

* * *

Un "¿Dónde estoy?" fue lo primero que se preguntó con los ojos secos y entrecerrados. Descartó de inmediato encontrarse en el más allá y es que a pesar de sentirse demasiado débil una sensación de paz tan palpable y hogareña la rodeaba que se sentía en el limbo más bien. Y a salvo.

—Veo que ya despertaste —Videl se sobresaltó—. Mi hijo te trajo hasta aquí, mi hijo Gohan.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos como tratando de esconder la sorpresa por saber que estaba vivo, aunque sus pupilas dilatadas y manos temblorosas la delatasen terriblemente.

—Tranquila. Te traeré algo para que bebas y un poco de comida, vuelvo en seguida —Ella no respondió pero Chi Chi entendió su silencio así como su agradecimiento.

Una vez que Chi Chi apareció con una pequeña bandeja con bocadillos ella le hizo el gesto con la mano de que la acompañase a lo que la mujer accedió pacíficamente. Quería conocer aunque fuera de presencia a la madre de Gohan, quien no quería ni imaginar lo que los androides le habían hecho a aquella chiquilla impedida de hablar.

—Mi hijo no había aparecido porque se está dedicando a entrenar a un nuevo guerrero —explicó—. Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con tu refugio —Videl negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera.

Tragó saliva ante su actitud tan tranquila dentro de su shock y no sabía si seguir acompañándole o retirarse.

—Tendremos una cena familiar, puedes unirte si gustas.

Ella sólo se sonrojó.

* * *

Una vez llegadas las visitas, al ver el rostro de Trunks inmediatamente supo lo difícil que había sido convencerlo de la idea de una tarde de esparcimiento y decidió saludarlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo que descolocó de entrada al infante guerrero. Ella misma se sentía con un poco más de vida aligerando suavemente el peso de años difíciles y terribles sobre sus hombros. De reojo miraba a Bulma y sentía en ella una sensación similar por más que tratara de ocultarlo.

Antes de comenzar con la cena Chi Chi sugirió que todos se quedaran con Videl para animarla un poco, mientras cada uno tomaba una infusión de hierbas al azar. Chi Chi se tomó en serio su rol de anfitriona y comenzó a contar anécdotas de un pequeño Gohan, como la vez que se les escapó del coche y casi derriba un árbol.

Trunks fue al que más le costó dejarse llevar por tener un mal presentimiento, junto con su típica exigencia de saiyajin de estar entrenando en todo momento. Sin embargo se sintió solo ya que Gohan estaba tranquilo y sonreía con todos al escuchar las anécdotas que contaba Chi Chi, por lo que no le quedó más opción que ceder. Terminó entendiendo que una vez que terminara la cena volvería con más determinación a entrenar, porque sólo de esa manera más personas podrían sonreír de una manera sincera. Sentía que Gohan pensaba lo mismo… y que ambos pensaban que sus madres eran mujeres dignas de admiración.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por leer. Este primer capítulo es la idea con la que partí "Hornea la galleta feliz" pero se dio el concurso navideño donde terminé adaptando la historia (parte II). Gracias a LDGV por sus comentarios, pero preferí dejarlo así para no perder el hilo conector, disculpa las molestias!

Saludos y muchas gracias por los rws, favs y follows del capítulo anterior :) nos leemos en el capítulo final.


End file.
